Conventional methods, processes and systems of appraisal of Academic Persons or Academic Entities consist of assessing individual Academic Person's financial and credit history or the financial and credit history of guarantors selected by such Academic Person, amongst other traditional methods of assessing financial creditability. The growth rate of student loan debt in the United States in conjunction with the US marketplace's inability to efficiently or equitably provide college graduates with paid employment positions brings rise to demand for improvement in comprehensive appraisal of Academic Persons in order to provide the marketplace with economic valuations of college degree programs and/or assessment of Academic Persons Income potential as a corollary to academic and professional data points.
Currently the decision by an undergraduate student to pursue a degree may be made at personal out-of-pocket expense or with secured loan by the Academic Person or guarantor, due to “blind-creditability” of lending institutions that provide tuition capital based on financial background of Academic Person or guarantor. The current lending market does not appear to reflect or consider the future macroeconomic implications of such respective academic program investment, nor does it appear to account for inherent economic value of prospective degree attainment for respective academic subject concentrations. Student loan debt is often incurred by Academic Persons through private bank loans or Federal loans without apparent alignment of interest amongst the Academic Person, the Academic Entity and the lending source. Although Academic Persons may graduate college with a degree, that success may be overshadowed by the looming burden of outstanding debt and its necessary repayment obligations.
For private lenders or Federal lenders, the appraisal process and/or preapproval process is typically founded upon financial metrics and certain demographic data points. While these traditional lending or tuition funding options may be adequate for some Academic Persons in the US, they are not likely adequate for certain Academic Persons who are financially unqualified to secure student loans from private lenders or Federal lender, yet they are qualified to attend and compete in target academic programs based on the present invention metrics.
In addition, the present invention preferably allows for the introduction of the valuation of the Academic Person or Academic Entity as a newly specialized speculative asset class in the form of an Income sharing agreement with the Academic Person or Academic Entities having the underlying valuation regarded as an option, derivative, guaranty bond or other type of contract, insurance policy or arrangement between such Academic Person or Academic Entity and the Analyzing Entity.
It is apparent that a need exists for a method and system whereby a current student, a prospective student, or a former student can seek market investment in himself or herself in exchange for future sharing of Income through such aforementioned agreement as implemented by the Analyzing Entity, with capital sourced from a third-party investor (“Investor”). The present invention is directed toward providing such a systematic technique for forging financial partnership among the Academic Person, the Analyzing Entity, and the Investor.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for an optimized and transparent systematic scoring, rating and ranking of Academic Persons or Academic Entities for introduction to the marketplace as a current or future speculative asset backed by the good faith of the Academic Entity.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method and a system for dynamically storing data for Academic Persons and Academic Entities in order to ensure revenue or Income sharing arrangements are honored and serviced by all parties.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description that follows.